


Keith has Friends?

by NotSoSubtlyBi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSubtlyBi/pseuds/NotSoSubtlyBi
Summary: While walking home from the Garrison, Keith asks Shiro if he can have a friend over while he and Adam are away. But Shiro thought Keith didn’t have any friends?





	Keith has Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Jshfmekckfn this is pretty bad imo but imma post it anyway. Feedback is much appreciated. Anyway, enjoy!

“Hey...Shiro?”

“Yes, Keith?”

“Would you mind if... if I had a friend over this weekend while you and Adam are gone?”

A friend? Keith had never wanted to have a friend over; let alone have a friend. You see, Keith had never been one to make friends while at the Garrison. He only wanted to complete his coursework, become a pilot, and get away from his classmates as soon as possible. Needless to say, this proposition shocked Shiro.

“Um... I’ll have to talk it over with Adam, but I don’t see why not.”

“Oh, thanks,” Keith responded with a small smile. A light blush spread through his cheeks throughout the conversation, unbeknownst to Shiro.

“Would you mind if I ask who this friend is,” Shiro asked.

“His name is Lance. Lance McClain.”

Lance McClain? Shiro knew that name. He was a cadet; barely younger than Keith. He was a bit talkative in class and a bit of a class clown, but otherwise seemed like a nice kid.

\----------

Shiro and Keith walked through the door of his and Adam’s shared apartment. Keith went off to do his homework in his room. As soon as he left, Shiro told adam about the discussion he and Keith had on their walk home.

“He wanted to have a friend over this weekend,” Adam asked, clearly shocked.

“I know, Keith doesn’t have friends,” Shiro said.

“So, who is it?”

“Lance McClain. I have him in my class. He seems like a nice kid to me.”

“Hm. I think Keith has a bit of a crush,” Adam said with a chuckle.

“That’s ridiculous, Adam. I just think Keith is finally trying to make some friends for once.” Shiro then seemed to get lost in thought at Adam’s suggestion. The thought that keith had a crush wasn’t impossible.

“On second thought, he probably does,” Shiro said. He was starting to go full dad mode. “Oh my god. We can’t leave Keith alone this weekend with some boy who we haven’t met, Adam! Maybe we can hire a babysitter, or maybe have Matt come and watch them. We haven't had the talk with Keith yet. I’m not letting-”

“Takashi , I love you, but please calm down. Keith will be fine. Have faith in Keith. You trust him, don’t you,” Adam asked in an attempt to calm his lover’s anxiety.

“... I guess,” Shiro begrudgingly responded. “But if I find out that anything remotely inappropriate went on i our house while we are gone, I will personally make your life a living hell.”

“I can live with that. Now come on, let’s go get dinner ready.”

\----------

The topic of Keith’s friend was, to no one's surprise, brought up by Adam at dinner.

“So, Keith, Shiro tells me you want to have a friend over while we are out this weekend,” Adam states matter of factly.

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you guys, that is.”

“It’s fine with us,” Adam responded. “How long was he planning on staying?”

“He was gonna come over when you and Shiro leave tomorrow morning. Around 7:00. He was only gonna stay until Sunday morning.”

“That’s fine by us, Keith. Just stay out of trouble, okay,” Shiro said.

“Yes, I understand, Shiro.”

\----------

The next morning, Shiro and Adam were making sure they had everything they needed for their trip.

“Car keys,” Shiro asked.

“Check.”

“Suit cases?”

“Check.”

“Wallets?”

“Check.”

It was at this point that the doorbell rang. Shiro, of course volunteered to go greet their guest, wanting to get a feel for lance outside of the classroom. When he opened the door, he was immediately greeted by a smiling Lance. He had a backpack and a sleeping bag with a pillow. A sleeping bag... ‘That’s good,’ Shiro thought. ‘Sleeping bag means that they won’t be sleeping in the same bed. Maybe I was being a little bit over dramatic.’

“Hi, Mr. Shirogane. Is Keith here?”

“Yeah, he’s in his room. Come in and have a seat on the couch. I’ll tell him that you’re here.”

\----------

When he got to Keith’s room, he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

“Come in,” Keith called.  
Shiro was greeted with the sight of Keith laying on his bed absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. Probably one of those conspiracy theory forums again, Shiro thought.

“Hey kiddo. Just wanted to let you know that Lance was here. He’s sitting downstairs on the couch waiting for you.”

Keith’s eyes immediately lit up at the mention of Lance.

“Oh. Yeah, tell him that I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Don’t keep him waiting too long.”

“I won’t, Shiro”

\----------

Shiro went back downstairs and saw Adam and Lance talking on the couch. They were discussing their shared interest in (horrible) puns and Lance’s experience at the Garrison. Shiro sat down next to Lance and struck up his own conversation with the boy.

“So, Lance,” Shiro began. “What were you and Keith planning on doing while we’re gone?” Shiro gave Lance a look that made Shiro seem like sort of an angry father.

“We were probably gonna watch a few movies on Netflix or play a few video games. We didn’t really have anything planned, I guess,” Lance responded.

Shiro shot Lance a questioning look, feeling as though that wasn’t the whole story. Sensing the rising tension between the two, Adam spoke up.

“So, Lance. How did you and Keith meet?”

“We met when we both went to use the flight sims a few months back. We didn’t really get along at first, but we eventually grew on eachother.”

“Well that’s good to hear. Keith isn’t to keen on making friends,” Adam said.

“You’re telling me,” Lance said with a chuckle.

It was at this moment that Keith walked into the living room and sat down between Shiro and Lance. He was sitting unusually close to Lance. Shiro took note of that and gave Adam a concerned look.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith said with a smile.

“Hello to you too, mullet,” Lance greeted back.

Mullet? MULLET?!?! That sounded suspiciously like a pet name to Shiro.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Lance,” Adam said. “But unfortunately Shiro and I have to get going. We wouldn’t want to be late for that summit, would we, ’Kashi? We left some money for you guys to order a pizza if you wanted. There’s also that leftover lasagna in the fridge, too. Anyway, Well be home Sunday morning.”

“Don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything, guys,” Shiro added.

“Will do. Bye guys,” Keith called as they walked out of the door.

\----------

Sunday Morning finally rolled around. Shiro and Adam strolled into the apartment. Shiro noticed a distinct lack of Keith and Lance. He had thought they would be up by now. It was ten o’clock, now.

“Keith? Lance,” Shiro called. “We’re home. No response.

“Go check in Keith’s room, ‘Kashi. They’re probably just asleep,” Adam offered.

He made his way toward Keith’s room and saw that the door was shut. Alarms were going off in Shiro’s head. Why is his door shut?!? Shiro thought over and over. He marched toward the door. He then proceeded to open the door, ready to pounce on Lance when he saw him.

The first thing he noticed was the pizza box sitting on Keith’s desk. Lance’s sleeping bag and backpack were next to said desk.

His eyes made their way toward Keith’s bed. Immediately Shiro’s anger was quelled at the sight of the two boys laying together. Keith’s back was against Lance’s chest. Lance had one arm draped over Keith. Their legs were slightly tangled together. Both of them had small smiles on their faces. It warmed his heart, if he was being honest.

Keith’s laptop was in front of them, Netflix open on the screen. Shiro let out a relieved sigh. They had simply fallen asleep watching movies, it seemed.

“Aww. ‘Kashi look at them,” Adam said while wrapping an arm around Shiro. “They grow up so fast,” Adam said while dramatically wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

“Should we wake them up,” Shiro asked.

“Not now. Let them sleep. Let’s go make some breakfast first, then we can wake them.”

Shiro shut the door to Keith’s room and let Lance and Keith be. They were perfectly content to lay there wrapped up in eachother. And that was how they stayed, until Adam came to get them for breakfast. The boys came down to the kitchen; their fingers intertwined. They were sporting matching blushes at the knowing looks Adam and Shiro gave them.


End file.
